The Three Truths of Komui Lee
by Wings-of-Icarus
Summary: There are three irrefutable facts known to Komui Lee. The first- there are only two people he adores in this world. The second- he is a selfish, selfish person. The third- he's going to hell. The ponderings of Komui and how far he will go for his family.
1. Chapter 1  The First Truth

Komui Lee, supervisor of the Black Order, knew three irrefutable facts. It wasn't like there wasn't anything else that was certain. There were plenty of constants in his life. When Allen Walker, Destroyer of Time, woke up, not wanting dango- _that_ would be the apocalypse. And Miranda would always be apologizing for something or another. But these were three indisputable facts, things that even God in all of His mighty power could never change.

The first- he adored only two people in the world- Lenalee, of course, and surprisingly, Kanda Yuu.

There was no doubt about it; he would die if it meant protecting them. Lenalee was his precious baby sister. When the compatibility of Innocence first caused the Black Order to take her away, he was devastated. Lacking parents, contacts, and the resources needed to retrieve his darling sister, there wasn't anything he could do to save her. So instead he resorted to following the order to her side. It wasn't easy, but with his admittedly brilliant mind, he did find her. And that was where he met the second person he would sacrifice for, Kanda Yuu.

He met him entirely by accident, of course. There was something about the boy that made Komui want to protect him from the moment he first laid eyes on him. The untrusting look in those eyes, the defensive stance- the boy was hardly any older than Lenalee, and scarred deeply.

"What do you want?" He had bitten out scathingly, and Komui was taken aback for a moment. Such a venomous tone from someone so young.

"I'm looking for a girl named Lenalee," he replied honestly. Something in the boy's eyes hardened, and there was something feral, but at the same time protective, deep in that little boy's eyes.

"Why?" was the terse response.

"Because she's my sister, and I've been looking for her forever since she was taken away from me. I've joined the Order so I can protect her to the best of my ability." Komui lets the boy know he is no threat. A moment passes, and then the boy grasps his larger hand and begins to tug him along.

"This is my room. She's in here."

Lenalee is indeed lying on the bed, but considering the files he went through concerning the tests the crueler Order scientist ran on her (which had made his blood boil in rage) she looked relatively peaceful and unscathed. This boy must have been keeping her here, protecting her, for a long time.

"Big brother?" Lenalee murmurs, and Komui immediately goes to her side.

"It's all right now Lenalee, I'm here. I'm so sorry you got taken away in the first place. I couldn't protect you." The guilt comes ever strongly now, and Komui is barely repressing tears.

"It's all right," she softly replies, "Kanda-kun hid me from them. He protected me, big brother. He's so kind."

Hearing this, he turns to the boy in the corner, and smiles gratefully at him. The other flinches away, just barely. It is clear that he is unused to any gentleness, nor any feelings of thanks. Yet, he had still protected his sister when he couldn't. And he hadn't expected anything of it. This child, whether he realizes it or not, is soft and kind on the inside, with a prickly shell- and incredibly selfless.

It is at this moment that he decides that he'll protect this child, too.


	2. Chapter 2  The Second Truth

The second truth that Komui knows for certain is that he is a selfish, selfish person. Not only that, he is greedy. Not for power, nor for wealth, no, nothing like that. He is selfish in the way he wants to monopolize his two most precious people. He wants them for himself. This is probably the most obvious of the three, but most don't see the full extent of it.

He won't let anyone lay a finger on Lenalee. Everybody knows this. But not everyone takes it seriously into consideration. Oh, of course they take into consideration that if they want to remain whole and unharmed, they will avoid laying their filthy hands on Lenalee. Otherwise Komui will gladly get rid of those hands. Or the latest Komurin will, at any rate.

But what they don't realize is that this obsessiveness was born from the last time that anyone laid hands on her- when the Order itself took her from his side to use her. To experiment on her. To ensure that that never happens again, he makes this possessiveness over Lenalee obvious. Out in the open. To makes sure that anyone who attempts it will at least know the lengths that Komui will go to to stop them, or destroy them if they succeed.

Kanda is a different story. Of course he wants to monopolize him, in a different way than Lenalee. With Lenalee, he wants to keep every part of her for himself, and not let any part of her be tainted by others. But with Kanda, he wants to keep this outwardly tough nature the way it is, and share that with other people, so Kanda's own prickly exterior will ward people away. He doesn't mind sharing the façade with others- that's not who Kanda really is.

With Lenalee, what you see is what you get. With Kanda, there's a soft, gentle soul, fragile and hidden under layers and layers, layers that were created with each memory of hurt. And there were many.

Sometimes, he just wants to lock the two away in a safe place, where only he can enter and they cannot leave, to ensure that no harm of any sort come to them. He wants to hide them in a place where they belong only to him, in a place that no Noah, or akuma, or even the Millenium Earl or Allen or Lavi or anyone else can have any part of them. They would be his and his alone.

Komui is not as light, or sane as others may think he is. Some people question his common sense or sanity, but they have no idea to the extent to which he is cracked. You can't stay whole when you see what the Noah, the akuma and the Earl do to people. You can't stay whole when you see experiments like the second and third exorcists. He is broken, but he hides it well.

They all do.


	3. Chapter 3  The Third Truth

And the last- oh, the last. He's going to hell. No matter what side he's fighting for, it doesn't change his nature. And he's sure that when he dies, whatever greater power is there (God, maybe? But if he really existed, why would he even create the Noah? What greater power would make such misfortune befall even the greatest of exorcists?) will see his heart and judge him, and he will fall to hell.

Because honestly, he's not that loyal to the cause.

He doesn't care about the world. He doesn't give a damn about the hundreds of people dying all over the world. He doesn't have a second thought to spare for the suffering souls of those who are made akuma. Because his mind is consumed by his thoughts of worry for the two people who make up his whole world.

Lenalee is similar. Her world is made up of all the people she loves and has made her friends and family. She's admitted that the lives of her comrades feel like they weigh more to her than the rest of the actual world. But Komui's world is a lot smaller than that. A lot more intense than that. The people he smiles with, laughs with, works alongside and eats with are vaguely important to him, but all of them, even Allen or Lavi or even Reever- their value pales drastically in comparison to his most precious people.

Even if it meant the destruction of the world, he would give anything to ensure their safety. As long as they were by his side.

And that is the last, the third and final truth of Komui Lee.


End file.
